Unexpected Journey
by mcguinnessb6
Summary: He neither realized he was a sailor or he was stuck in this world for fifty years. Everything around him seemed surreal, until he lost his memories. Here stuck in five year olds body, watch how he interacts and affects the series (Pre-genin)
1. Chapter 1

**THE WINDOW OF CHANCE**

- Wrote it on a whim, not to sure if it'll be a long or short story.

(UPDATED 12/12/13)

**An Unexpected Journey**

Charles woke up on a beach with the waves beating against his face. The thought of being shipwrecked crossed his mind. Then again those hallowed screams from his crewmates were real. It was strange recollecting their deaths as the British ships bombarded the dismal ship which he called home. Ten years living a sailors life was never my idea as a career option. The main reason, Charles became a privateer was the excitement of meeting new people and new lands. The last day he left for the seas was the day he got disinherited from the royal line. A disgrace they called him.

Shivering next to the beach is not an ideal option. Then again feeling nauseous and parched just made matters worst. Gritting his teeth and ordering his body to move. Charles headed to a nearby forest to set up camp and dry his clothes. The feeling of damp grass caressing his cheek is a nice feeling Charles absent mindedly thought when he finally slept.

Pirates are known for their pessimistic attitude. They are also known for their high tolerance for alcohol. However, they also are known for their incurable hangovers. A lucid dream, Charles eventually concluded as he laughed remembering the antics of his drinking buddy. To John, he smirked; pretending to hold up an imaginary drinking glass. So what now? Charles mused looking to the grey skies for inspiration.

"errruhm"

Food, of course Charles laughed as he stirred himself up. When Charles scouted the area he was fascinated by the area there were wild boars, red squirrels and tiny ant like insects crawling up a damp wooden log. The area reminded him of native England when he was hunting for foxes around his estate in Yorkshire. It was a fleeting thought charles concluded: he could be back in England. Then again, the idea was ridiculous. He was sure, he and his crew were sailing around the Asian isles- trying to smuggle gunpowder to that shut off island in the east, Japan. Pondering these thoughts for later, Charles sharpened a nearby branch preparing for the hunt. After, three hours Charles happily strolled towards his camp with 2 boars and a squirrel for breakfast.

Royals, they could never survive out here Charles reasoned. Using, gathered woods from the night before Charles skinned the animals, ate the squirrel and used the boars coat to cover himself from the oncoming rain. Begrudgingly, Charles looked toward the grey cloud idea of being a forest hermit didn't hold an appeal he reasoned, besides 'no man is an island' as old man Henric once said. Scouting for civilization for now was the best option.

Three days past when Charles stumbled across a trail which resembled a trade route. The road in itself was covered by branches and twigs which ranged from pine, oak. The area indicated recent activity from the scattered books which were ever so slightly covered by some damp leaves. The translucent wire attached hanging off a nearby branch confirmed his suspicions, this was a planned raid.

Attaching the books on his self made backpack, Charles headed towards his camp. There were several items which he managed scavenge, a map, a book with a title called icha icha paradise and a scroll giving a brief summary what chakra is. It was amusing, Charles thoughtfully concluded. These barbarians, had they no concept on the laws of physics and biology? Surely, they were not this backward. Even the beggars on Oxford street knew what was possible and what was not. Considering his options, Charles happily sat down and read the scroll mimicking the exercises.

As Charles searched for his chakra network his body shuddered, his limbs elongated his face arched there for a few moments the body of Charles Von Battenberg lay-still. When Charles flickered his blurry eyes, he was greeted by a strange light.

* * *

"Charles Von Battenberg arise " a soft melancholy voice echoed.

Standing up straight, Charles Exaggerated a bow charles spoke in a sarcastic tone "To what do I owe this pleasure, oh great one".

"Do not speak to our lady in that tone" a seemingly elderly light spoke from a marble platform.

Charles looked straight ahead and smirked.

"Charles Von Battenberg, do you remember your last acts?" the same melancholy voice spoke.

"Yes, I believe I read a paragraph relating to chakra and tried to mimic their exercise."

"It was unfortunate, Charles" the light paused "But when you were shipwrecked, you did not survive."

"Ah" he spoke somberly.

"However, your soul escaped your worlds death reapers and somehow entered our world." the voice dreamily spoke.

"This caused a disturbance" the irate man continued "And even more so, when you used chakra. The temporary body which you were given, when you entered our realm was destroyed. That was your only identifier"

Wide-eyed Charles asked a question "Where does this leave me?"

"Charles, you will be in our world for fifty years." Elderly light spoke "It is unfortunate. But your body should have been intact to send you back. "

"You will need a new body " the dreamy voice echoed. "And a new name."

"I've finally snapped haven't I!" Charles angrily shouted clenching his knuckles "Do you really expect me to believe all this hogwash!"

"Words little matter here, child" the elderly gentleman spoke in a condescending tone, releasing a snippet of his chakra.

Immediately Charles fell to the floor, cowering. There were so many things, he couldn't understand. Nothing followed a logical pattern. Sighing "Fine, just give me a good body. I'll call it Shin"

Clapping her hands, the melancholy voice approached a wardrobe and picked a body. The most notable aspect he noticed were that it belonged to a child, a babies. The body held three distinctive features, and ever present smirk, brown eyes and an arched nose. Walking forward a white light fused his soul and childs body.

Charles expressed a laughable expression when he realized he couldn't form coherent words.

"Shin Asura" the melancholy voice smiled.

"Have we made a mistake, my lady?" the elderly light kneeled as he watched the child get transported to the mortal realm.

"No, Zarth." she dreamily spoke looking towards the sky while noticing a flock of birds fly in the blue sky she continued. "We haven't."

* * *

The moment Shin opened his bleary eyes, he couldn't help but feel more terrified. The air around him seemed to constrict and contract, it was willing him to faint. Crawling across the outer edges of the cot he grasped the hand rails and slowly with his miniscule body stood up:bewildered. In the distance he saw a nine tailed monster decimating the outer walls of the village. Cursing , Charles's slipped into unconsciousness as he legs wavered.

Time skip (6 years) 44 years to go

* * *

**A Solved Mystery**

Sadness etched on the face of the disguised face of the hokage while he walked across a bustling crowd venting their misfortune on 'that demon brat'. Letting out a sigh, he spotted a seat. Here he could see the market stalls, the library, the park and with a squint his office. Running away from paperwork and reading Jiraiya's icha icha collection were two of his only three hobbies. The other of course, was reflection, he often imagined and played out scenes from his past differently. Taking a glimpse towards the park, he saw the young blonde child sitting on a swing. This child was called Naruto.

After a young couple walked past. The Hokage stood up, with one look around he de-henged and strolled towards a road, turned back let out one last sigh. 'I'll visit you tomorrow, Naruto. Konoha needs me'

When Shin finished his dinner, he looked up at the clock and immediately ran towards his window. This was the Tenth month on the Tenth day at the same hour the hokage would stroll past and head towards the orphanage.

Seeing the elderly leader so determined was perplexing and to see him walk and talk to that blonde child made him even more confused. Most of the adults called the child 'a demon brat' and he often saw the parents say 'stay away from him' in the park. This along, other irregularities sparked an interest in Shin. So, three days ago he decided to follow this blonde kid while concealing his chakra. The world, this person lived in was less than undesirable. To think that short blonde haired kid would be shoved towards the floor and be lectured 'Demons don't deserve to be here' then be made a mockery of in front of the crowd was disgusting.

As he strolled towards his home and jotted down the kids mannerism in his notebook. Shin's mind went full circle with the same question. 'Why did adults frequently call him a demon?'

He got his answer a few days ago after a few hours in Konoha's library.

When Shin, finally finished his chores he ran to the library. The white building located in the center of town with one entrance guarded by chunin ninja. Walking past the guards was a relatively terrifying experience. The books he read from his birthday gifts truly opened his mind about this world, it really was bloodthirsty. Whispering a hello he asked the librarian where he could find a book about demons. With a frown, the old librarian showed him the book which subsequently, lead her to bring books about chakra, taijutsu and ninjutsu books. As he sat down, he could see the lady was watching him like a hawk; expecting him to read every book he received.

'An evil spirit or devil one that controls the thought process. Demons known as the bijuu can be contained by a human. They are called a jinchuriki.'

This was the answer. Grinning, he closed the book and spent the next hour researching academy jutsu and chakra exercises.

Walking out, Shin let out a content smile and rubbed his hands 'The weather is getting cold.'

* * *

**What have I done?**

Rubbing his hands, Shin went and took a notebook and a pen from his hideaway behind the window ledge. Writing a quick entry about 'unnamed' three year old blonde kid. Shin waited for the Hokage to pass. Hearing a scream, Shin awoke from his dazed state glancing at the clock he calculated three hours passed 'I guess he isn't coming'. Hearing another scream, Shin looked at the window and saw a man below holding a small, pale eyed girl.

Shin froze in disbelief. Part of him screamed that this was a trick on his eyes. It was impossible, the Hyuuga compound was renowned for it's security. After all, they had that kekkei genkai the byakugan 359 degree vision. Slumped against a wall. He realized he needed a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**What have I done?**

Rubbing his hands, Shin went and took a notebook and a pen from his hideaway behind the window ledge. Writing a quick entry about 'unnamed' three year old blonde kid. Shin waited for the Hokage to pass. Hearing a scream, Shin awoke from his dazed state glancing at the clock he calculated three hours passed 'I guess he isn't coming'. Hearing another scream, Shin leaned down and saw a man below holding a small, pale eyed girl.

Shin froze in disbelief. Part of him screamed that this was a trick on his eyes. It was impossible, the Hyuuga compound was renowned for it's security. After all, they had that kekkei genkai the byakugan 359 degree vision. Slumped against a wall. He realized he needed a plan.

Surveying the room he came across three items, a pen, a watch and a clock. This is ridiculous, Shin reasoned. Mentally, berating himself for thinking of such a thing. He leapt out of the window, holding the clock as a shield and a pen in hand.

Shin gritted his teeth, brandishing the comedic appearance he was portraying to the kidnapper. Not that it mattered.

As the kumo ninja turned around, he expected many things. An ANBU guard, a vengeful hyuuga or even the Hokage himself. Not a child, not a child holding a clock in his left hand or a pen in his right. He staggered back and laughed, holding the Hyuuga close to him. No, this couldn't be just any child.

Leaning forward with the hyuuga in arm "A child, they send a child after me!" he sneered.

The back of his neck prickled. The air thickened and seemed to grow heavier, killing intent swirling itself across the street. A sense of dread formed in his stomach, he couldn't move. His heart began to beat furiously. A specter of dampness spread throughout his jeans.

This was a dream he reasoned, a hallucination, nothing more, nothing else just like those dreams of ships and strange clothed men. Moving forward Shin exaggerated his bow and rubbed his hands while putting the clock on the floor.

"What a great performance" Shin said, while tracing the man's form through his pen.

The Ninja grumbled something incoherent.

Licking his lips, Shin, rummaged through his hip pouch and pulled out a notebook and flicked through various notes until he came to a label named dreams.

"Now, what is your name?" Shin cut the man's incoherent grumble with a hard look. Receiving no response, Shin took another step forward and looked towards the teary eyed Hyuuga.

Shin whistled through his teeth, impressed "That's quite a catch, Ninja-san. A Hyuuga no doubt"

"You don't know, what you're spouting about Child!" The Ninja said sardonically, slicing a small cut at the at the still prone girl. "I can kill her, you know. I don't care about the mission, Leaf scum"

"Shut up peasant" Shin said angrily, unintentionally letting out killing intent.

Shin twisted and dodged an incoming kunei, intended for his head with calculative guess: Shin judged the man would soon appear behind him. Kicking the clock, the man slipped and hit his head on the ground. Unconscious.


End file.
